A Rowdyruff Christmas
by Haruhi Clause
Summary: It's Christmas and Santa's coming to town!


Narrator: The city of Townsville... and it's Christmas Eve...

*As the camera moves, we see the townspeople out shopping, decorating their houses and getting ready for "Santa Claus". The camera stops at the Rowdyruff Boys' house*

*Scene switches to front yard*

Narrator: Ahh... and here's our boys!

*We see Boomer drawing pictures in the snow, Butch trying to scrape ice off the car and Brick shoveling the snow off the driveway*

Butch: (mumbling loudly) Man, that Boomer was supposed to help me but nooooooooooo.... he's drawing stupid baby pictures in the snow. He doesn't have to do any work because he's a baby. I wish *I* was a baby because I wouldn't have to do anything!

*Brick is finished with his job... he sees that Butch is not doing a good job on the ice and Boomer isn't helping at all*

Brick: Hey Boomer, you know you *COULD* help Butch with the ice...

Boomer: But mommy didn't give me anything to do...

Brick: Yeah she did, Boomer. She told you to help Butch.

Boomer: But Brick....

Brick:(aggravated) Do you want me to pound on you?

Boomer: (scared) No...

Brick: Then go help your brother.

*Boomer groans and then goes over to Butch to help him*

Boomer: Need help?

Butch: Yeah... scraping ice is too hard! Look!

*Butch picks a small piece of ice from the window and gets out a small scraper. He tries to "scrape the ice" but it falls into tiny pieces*

Boomer: Let me try!

*Boomer repeats the same steps as Butch but unfortunately, fails*

Boomer: (sad) I can't do it ether...

*Camera shifts to the door. Brick comes out to check on the boys and he sees that the car still has ice*

Brick: Boys... why is there still ice on the car?

Butch: We tried Brick... nothings working...

*Butch shows Brick what he had showed Boomer the first time. Brick is not surprised*

*Brick then raises an eyebrow as he looks over at Boomer just standing there*

Brick: Boomer...

Boomer: Yes Brick?

Brick: Are you helping Butch with the ice?

Boomer: Yes.

Brick: Then why do I see you standing there and there's *STILL* ice on the car...? I know for a fact, you can scrape ice... because you scraped the ice off the windows just fine yesterday.

Boomer: I *AM* scraping the ice, Brick!

*Boomer shows the same tactic as Butch*

*Brick is getting really mad as he is fuming. He knows that Boomer is playing the baby in this case*

Brick: (growling) Boomer... scrape the ice properly... NOW!

Boomer: (starting to cry) But Brick...

Brick: (shouting) NOW!!! OR I POUND ON YOU!!!

*Boomer is crying as he goes over to the shed wall to get the large ice scraper. He returns to the car with Butch has he scrapes off the ice from the windows first*

Brick: Sorry, Boom. But your baby cuteness is not getting you out of this one!

*Brick then goes inside the house to put his head down*

*Camera shits to the alarm clock on the kitchen table. The time lapses from 5:30 to 5:58. The boys come in*

Butch: Brick?

Boomer: Where is he?

Mom: Boys... come here!

*The boys zoom over to the kitchen where Mom is standing there with a straight face and Brick is at the dinner table with his head down*

Mom: Boys... you know, this is the fifth time this month that you had Brick in the stress position. It's almost Christmas time, let's take it easy on him, okay?

Boomer and Butch: Okay...

*Boomer and Butch zoom out of the kitchen*

Mom: Feeling better, Brick?

Brick: Yeah mom. It's just that... you see... Butch can get on my nerves because he never uses his brain but Boomer... ugh... he's got to be the worst. He *PRETENDS* to be dumb because in his mind; he's a baby. Most people treat him like a baby but I'm not that person because I know how he is. I'm just not going to let him get away with his actions anymore.

Mom: Well that's good. Just don't let the boys get to you okay? I want you to relax for the holidays... understand?

Brick: Yes ma'am!

*Brick flies to the living room*

*Scene switches to the living room. Boomer is drawing a picture, Butch is playing video games on Gameboy and Brick is watching the news*

*Butch glances over at Boomer drawing his picture. He smiles evilly as he snatches the picture away*

Boomer: (mad) Hey!! Give me my drawing back!

Butch: Aww, does the baby want his drawing back?

Boomer: (extending his arm to grab the picture) Gimmie!

Butch: Well come get it!

*Boomer then sees Butch's Gameboy on the floor and picks it up off the floor*

Butch: Hey! Give me that back!

Boomer: Aww, does the meanie want his Gameboy back?

Butch: (trying to get his Gameboy) Gimmie!

Boomer: Give me my picture first!

Butch: No way!

*The boys begin arguing back and forth simultaneously*

Boomer: Yourejustmadbecauseyoucantdraw...

Butch: Whocaresaboutyourdrawinggivemebackmygame..

Boomer: soyoutookmydrawingbecauseyourameanie...

Butch: andstopbeingabigbullybecausethatsnotnice...

*Brick's head is getting heated by the boys' childish argument. He finally snaps*

Brick: (shouting) SILENCE!

*Boomer and Butch both look at Brick with blank stares*

Brick: Is this anyway to behave!?

*The boys both nod their heads no*

Brick: Okay then, Butch, give Boomer his drawing; and Boomer, give Butch his Gameboy.

*The boys then give back to each other what they have taken from each other*

*Brick gives the boys a very stern look*

Brick: Boys... what's going to happen tonight?

Butch: We go to sleep!

*Boomer gives Butch a straight face and then slaps him*

Boomer: No... Santa Claus is coming to town!

Butch: Saannn-taaa..... isn't he that magical large sweaty old guy we wrote letters to?

Boomer: (sighs) Yes, Butch.

Brick: Thank you, Boomer. Now, you do know that Santa can see you, right?

Butch: Yes!

Boomer: Through his magic snowball. So we must be good little boys if we want presents!

Brick: Good boy!

Mom: Boys! 6:15! Time for bed!

*The boys zoom to their room where they get dressed for bed. Then they fly to the bathroom where they brush their teeth. They then fly back to their room where Mom tucks them in*

*Scene switches to the boys' bedroom*

Mom: Good night boys.

*Mom closes the door half way so that some light can come in for Boomer*

Butch: (scoffs) It's too bright!

Brick: Close your eyes and it will be dark.

*Camera shits to the alarm clock on the boys' dresser. The time goes from 6:25 to 8:26 to 10:58 to 11:59. Soon it's 12:00 AM and the alarm goes off. Boomer wakes up to turn off the alarm. He jumps on the bed to wake up Brick and Butch*

Boomer: (whispering, jumping) Boys! Boys! Wake up! Wake up!

Butch: Huh?

Brick: What is it, little bro?

Boomer: It's 12:00! Let's wait for Santa!

*Boomer zooms out of the room*

Butch: Oh yeah! I wonder if he got me those ninja thingies!

*Butch zooms out of the room*

Brick: (smirks) Little boys...

*Brick zooms out of the room*

*Scene switches to the living room, where the boys are behind the couch*

(the boys are whispering to each other)

Boomer: Brick, how is Santa Claus going to get in the house if we don't have a chim-ney (breaking chimney down in to two syllables)?

Brick: Many believers say that he will magically appear. But even if we did have a chimney; considering the diameter of Santa's stomach and the diameter of a standard chimney, he would not have been able to go that route... you know?

Butch: Maybe he'll go though the mail slot.

Boomer: Butch, that's impossible! Santa's mass and size would have to be equivalent to a piece of paper for that to happen.

Brick: Boomer's right, bro.

Boomer: The only possible explanation is that he would take his key and open the door.

Brick: Negative. There's no single key that opens every door in the entire universe.

Boomer: Oh...

*There is a noise that comes from the back. The boys all hide under the couch. The sound is coming closer to the living room as Boomer and Butch clench their "fists". All of a sudden, a low "ho, ho, ho!" comes from the corner of the living room. The boys come out from under the couch to investigate*

Boomer: Look! It's Santa Claus!

*Santa is seen taking presents from his sack and putting them under the tree. He hears some noises in the background, so her turns to the couch. There he sees a piece of Boomer's hair sticking out*

Santa: Boys? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?

*Butch gets excited really quick. He runs over to Santa and extends his arms. Santa picks him up*

Santa: Have you been a good boy this year?

Butch: Yes... except that I was mean to Boomer. Are you going to give me coal?

Santa: No! I'm not going to give you coal! You just have to be nicer to your brother.

*Boomer is seen tugging on Santa's pant leg. Santa picks him up as well*

Santa: And have you been a good boy?

*Boomer is giggling (like a baby) uncontrollably*

Santa: I'll take that as a "yes"!

*Brick floats up to Santa and smiles*

Santa: And Brick... nice to see you! Okay boys, you need to be getting off to bed!

*Boomer and Butch zoom off to their room*

Brick: Good night mom.

*Brick slowly floats away*

*Mom starts to take off the Santa suit as she realizes that Brick knows she was Santa Claus*

Mom: Brick?

Brick: (stops and turns around) Yes?

Mom: How did you know it was me?

Brick: I know that Santa Claus doesn't exist. Also, I noticed that you used the back door, with *your* keys!

Mom: Smart boy! Well you better be getting off to bed! And try your best not to spoil it for the boys.

*Brick nods and zooms off to his room*

*Time lapses as it is now Christmas morning*

*The boys quickly get dressed and zoom down to the living room to open their presents*

Mom: Alright boys, let-er-rip!

*Butch opens his present first. When he tears off all the paper, he finds that he has gotten nunchucks*

Butch: Wow! Ninja thingies!

*Boomer sees his present by the tree. It is a unicorn rocking horse*

Boomer: HORSEYYYYYYYYYY!!!

*Boomer hops on the rocking horse and starts rocking*

*Brick opens his present last. When he neatly peels off all the wrapping paper, he finds that he has gotten "The Essential Writings of Machiavelli" (book)*

Brick: Cool! "The Essential Writings of Machiavelli"! By Machiavelli himself!

*The boys laugh and enjoy their presents*

*Cue ending*

Narrator: Tune in to another episode of the Rowdyruff Boys! Merry Christmas everyone. 


End file.
